


Поединок

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка на троп «Достойный противник».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поединок

Иногда у Дианы случались поединки, в которых она заранее чувствовала себя проигравшей, даже если одержит в них верх. Потому что такого поединка вообще не должно было быть. Потому что напротив стояла вчерашняя союзница, подруга, сестра. Та, с кем конфликт, казалось, давно разрешён, или его не было вовсе. Каждый такой раз отдавался в душе Дианы болью; к тому же, она не верила в сражения как основное средство и считала, что слова убеждают лучше. Раз подвели они, значит, обратить врага на свою сторону навсегда уже вряд ли получится.  
— Что ты молчишь, принцесса? — спросила стоявшая перед ней Артемида. «Узи» лежал у неё на сгибе локтя слишком легко и естественно. Словно не было этих лет на Темискире, когда амазонки Бана-Мигдалл отказались от огнестрельного оружия. — Тебе настолько нечего мне сказать?  
— Почему, Артемида? — голос Дианы звучал ровно, но рыжая амазонка знала её чересчур хорошо.  
— Гадаешь, где твои нравоучения промахнулись мимо цели? — усмехнулась она. — Грызёшь себя из-за того, что не сумела меня изменить? Но тебе и мне всегда было тесно в одном мире, и рано или поздно мы должны были к этому вернуться.  
Дуло автомата глянуло на Диану, но та смотрела не на оружие, а в глаза Артемиде. Они всегда были близки по силе, две лучшие воительницы двух племён амазонок, и сейчас надо было внимательно ловить каждую реакцию Бана-Мигдалл. Несмотря на все дары богов, ошибка могла Диане дорого обойтись.  
Очередь из «Узи» — против неё были только наручи, но они устояли. Диана в ответ ужалила лассо — но на том месте Артемиды уже не было, она откатилась в сторону, почти не уступая в скорости.  
С титулом Вандер Вумен давалась способность летать. Но рыжая, потерявшая когда-то этот титул, только усмехнулась и легко подняла автомат, готовая к атакам и с воздуха, и с земли.   
Диана спикировала всё равно — прямо навстречу водовороту пуль, отбивая их и следя, куда они срикошетят. Артемида не была её целью, она просто стояла на пути к тому, кто её нанял, кто выступил против Темискиры. И Артемида не была непреодолимым препятствием. Но, возможно, именно эту противницу Диана не могла победить, не убив.  
Они тренировались вместе. Они сражались плечом к плечу. Они знали технику друг друга до мелочей.  
И Диана сделала то единственное, что могла сделать: пошла ва-банк, вложив в атаку всю себя, сминая любое сопротивление и молясь, чтобы получилось удержаться от последнего средства.  
Бетонный пол вспороло воздушной волной, а лампы на потолке и камеры под потолком лопнули, осыпав противниц стеклом — и несколько секунд Диана не двигалась, не зная, не упадёт ли Артемида бездыханной, если ослабнет золотое лассо, прижимающее её к стене.  
Артемида тихо выдохнула.  
— Я думала, ты меня убьёшь, — шёпотом призналась она. «Узи» валялся где-то в стороне. — Но умереть от твоей руки было бы для меня честью.  
— Почему? — повторила свой первый вопрос Диана.  
Артемида прижала слегка дрожавшую ладонь к её щеке и, чуть подавшись вперёд, коснулась губами губ.  
— Я не предавала тебя, принцесса, — всё ещё шёпотом сказала она. — Теперь, без камер, мне можно об этом сказать. Но все должны были поверить в мой обман. Прости.  
Лассо, державшее её, подтверждало правдивость её слов и действий.  
— Артемида… — за простым поцелуем стояло так много, но сейчас совсем некогда было о нём спрашивать. — Что ты сделала?  
— Помогла тебе победить, — почти умиротворённо ответила рыжая. — Все оружия массового поражения выведены из строя, больше тебя шантажировать нечем. Иди, принцесса. Покажи ещё раз миру, на что способна.  
Диана помогла ей опуститься на пол.  
— Ты ко мне присоединишься?  
— Как только приду в себя. Ты восхитительна в бою, но ты чуть не вышибла из меня дух, — Артемида откинулась назад, явно не в состоянии сейчас двигаться. — У тебя нет времени меня ждать.  
Это было правдой.  
И Диана поднялась на ноги.  
— Я вышибу из тебя дух ещё раз, если ты не разделишь со мной победу, — пообещала она.  
— Договорились, — усмехнулась Артемида.


End file.
